Ah L'amour
by Fille en sucre
Summary: L'amour : Sentiment d'affection, d'attirance sentimentale et sexuelle entre deux personnes. C'est à la fois la plus belle et la pire des choses qui puisse arriver à un homme. Eren fera les frais de ses deux facettes. Il souffrira à cause d'elle, mais trouvera sa véritable âme sœur grâce à elle.
1. Chapter 1

Et voici pour vous une nouvelle fic intitulée Ah~L'amour, une histoire que j'avais commencé écrire l'année dernière mais que j'avais stoppé pour... je ne sais plus qu'elle raison, et que j'ai décidé de reprendre et de publier pour vous la faire partager.

J'espère qu'elle vous plairas et je m'excuse pour les fautes. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça :

 **"Sleon une édtue**

 **de l'Uvinertisé de Cmabrigde,**

 **l'odrre des ltteers dnas un mto n'a pas**

 **d'ipmrotncae, la suele coshe ipmrotnate**

 **est que la pmeirère et la drenèire soeint**

 **à la bnnoe pclae. Le rsete peut êrte dnas un**

 **dsérorde ttoal et vuos puoevz tujoruos**

 **lrie snas porlbème. C'est prace que**

 **le creaveu hmauin ne lit pas chuaqe ltetre**

 **elle-mmêe, mias le mot cmome un tuot."**

 **La peruve.**

Dnoc, Bnone Lucetre !

* * *

Chapitre un

Eren soupira, jurant, grognant contre sa malchance légendaire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avoir une note au-dessus de huit en philosophie. Baissant son regard pers sur sa copie de philosophie tout en lâchant un énième soupire désespéré, comme pour mémoriser le cinq rouge vif trente fois entouré et souligné par son professeur qui ne savait plus quoi faire de lui.

Le jeune terminal L de dix-sept ans qu'il était manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un, relevant au dernier moment les yeux, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter de justesse la personne. Une simple seconde paumée qui semblait chercher son chemin et qui rougissait en le regardant s'éloigner d'un air rêveur.

Oui, sans conteste, Eren était l'un – si ce n'est le – plus beau garçon du lycée. Beaucoup de fille – et certains garçons – se retournaient à son passage, admirant sa peau hâlé – nul doute que le soleil n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire – semblant lisse et sans imperfection comme la plupart des ados en pleine ou fin de puberté, ses fesses rebondit, sa musculature visiblement naissante même caché sous une couche de vêtement ; bien que ce qui attirait le plus était ses yeux mélangeant une prairie verte et éclatante sous les rayons du soleil en plein été et la mer reflétant le bleu du ciel, clair et magnifique.

Son caractère aussi : fort caractère, de nature impulsif, borné et têtu, Eren était du genre à entrer très souvent en conflit avec les autres au grand damne de ses professeurs, du proviseur mais aussi et surtout de ses parents. Pourtant, lorsqu'on le voit habillé de son style à la fois rebelle, mature et gamin, on se dit que...

« Hum... excuse-moi ? »

Se stoppant à l'entente de cette voix plus que féminine mais aussi transpirante de timidité comme sa propriétaire qui se tortillait dans tous les sens sans oser relever les yeux. Eren devina immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une petite seconde. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour regarder ses amis qui l'encourageaient depuis l'autre bout de la cours à se déclarer au terminal devant elle.

« Oui ? demanda le brun dont les coins de la bouche se relevaient dangereusement en un sourire amusé, ayant parfaitement compris la situation plus que gênante pour la demoiselle qui prit son courage à deux mains, relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Eren.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais –

-'Ren ! »

Se figeant net, la demoiselle vit sa mâchoire s'écraser sur le sol alors que devant elle, un jeune homme qui n'était visiblement pas du lycée se jetait sur le brun dont elle allait déclarer sa flamme pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Les doigts du jeune homme à la chevelure châtain mais dont la base était brune se glissèrent dans la tignasse en bataille du lycéen qui ricana tout en répondant au baiser, venant entourer sa taille d'une de ses mains, celle de libre, l'autre tenant toujours son contrôle catastrophique de philo'.

« Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres une fois le baiser fini, arrachant un nouveau ricanement au plus jeune.

-Je te rappelle qu'on s'est vu ce matin, Jean. Au cas ou ton cerveau quelque peu attardé l'aurait oublié, on vit ensemble.

-Même, j'en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir te voir. Et je ne suis pas attardé ! »

Riant franchement, Eren se détacha de son petit-ami pour se tourner vers la demoiselle qui n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa mâchoire en plus des morceaux éparpillés de son cœur. Relevant un sourcil, il l'a vit rougir après s'être réveillée et partir en courant vers ses amis.

Se tournant vers Jean qui ne comprenait pas non plus, Eren haussa les épaules et sortit du lycée, rejoignant ses deux meilleurs amis : Mikasa, jeune asiatique quelque peu impassible mais qui ne montrait ses sentiments qu'à Eren et Armin – voir aux autres en de rares occasions – et dont Jean avait été amoureux en primaire ainsi qu'Armin, jeune blond aux yeux bleus chétif qui préfère les sciences au sport.

Tout deux était en Terminal S, c'est pourquoi ils se contentèrent de saluer Jean et de dire au revoir à Eren avant de retourner en cours, n'ayant pas fini leur journée de cours, eux. Le couple, lui, s'éloigna de l'établissement, main dans la main, parcourant les rues du centre ville en direction de leur petit appartement.

Bien que n'ayant que 17 ans, Eren vivait avec Jean qui était plus vieux d'un ans et qui, donc, avait dût prendre un petit studios. En effet, ce dernier avait quitté sa ville natale, Trost, pour la capitale, Mitras, afin de faire ses études d'entrepreneur. Il avait rencontré Eren en boite de nuit en début d'année ou plutôt retrouvé. Il se trouve qu'Eren et lui avaient fait leurs années de collège ensembles. Pour dire vrai, ils passaient leur temps à se taper dessus à cette époque. Pour ce qui était d'Eren, lui était jusqu'alors en internat, ses parents habitant à Shingashina. Mais avec l'accord de ces derniers, il avait emménagé chez Jean, vivant désormais ensemble, en couple, amoureux et heureux.

« Tu as fini tôt aujourd'hui, commença Eren en se tournant vers Jean qui se tourna vers lui, souriant à ce dernier. En général, tu ne finis pas avant dix-huit, dix-neuf heure.

-Hm. Pour dire vrai, je suis juste venu te faire un petit coucou. Je dois filer à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches et autres. »

Il s'en doutait. Secouant la tête en soupirant malgré son sourire, Eren embrassa Jean qui partit ensuite à la bibliothèque. Après un moment, Eren rangea sa copie suite à une dernière moue dédaigneuse envers le bout de papier et prit la décision d'aller boire un petit verre dans un bar avant de rentrer faire ses devoirs, n'ayant pas très envie de rentrer tout de suite, surtout après la note qu'il venait de recevoir.

Lui et ses amis avaient pour habitude d'aller dans un petit bar souvent bondé mais chaleureux tenu par un homme proche de la retraite, monsieur Pixis qui accueillait toujours ses clients d'un éclatant sourire !

Poussant les portes du bistro, Eren soupira en constatant du peuple qui avait décidé de venir se rafraîchir en ce mois de novembre. Rendant son sourire au patron, il se trouva une table de libre dans le fond, loin des fenêtres cependant, lui qui aimait regarder les passants à travers les vitres tout en buvant tranquillement son chocolat chaud – le diabolo menthe était réservé pour l'été et les jours chauds - .

Posant son sac de cours au pied de la petite table carré, le brun vint s'asseoir avant de se tourner vers la salle pleine à craquer. Là, passant entre les tables et jonglant maladroitement entre les divers clients, une jeune demoiselle de sûrement le même âge que lui, si ce n'est un peu plus jeune, peinait à tenir le rythme.

 _A tout les coups_ , pensa Eren en la suivant des yeux. _Elle a prit ce taf pour avoir un peu de blé._

Donnant sa commande accompagné d'un sourire à son client, la demoiselle souffla discrètement avant de voir le lycéen et de venir vers lui afin de prendre sa commande. Souriant à Eren le tout accompagné de rougeur, la serveuse – qui devait faire son premier jour ici, c'était même sûr – lui demanda d'une voix essoufflé ce qu'il désirait prendre.

« Chocolat chaud » souffla-t-il en peinant à retenir son sourire amusé ; la voir ainsi galérer le faisait rire, il n'y pouvait rien.

La demoiselle repartit en hochant la tête, s'arrêtant au passage à une table avant de donner les commandes au bar où son patron enchaînait sans difficulté les préparations, puis repartit vers d'autres clients, débarrassant des tables, prenants d'autres commandes, ne s'arrêtant jamais.

Lorsque lui donna la commande d'Eren en plus d'une autre, la jeune fille se figea en plein milieu de la salle, l'air perdu. Là, elle tourna sur elle même avant de s'avancer vers une table où elle donna une tasse remplit de chantilly avant d'amener à Eren non pas un chocolat chaud mais bel et bien du thé... noir.

Haussant un sourcil, Eren les fronça bien vite.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai commandé ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de lever la tête pour la regarder s'affoler.

Soupirant, Eren tourna la tête pour voir à une table, prêt d'une fenêtre, un homme habillé d'un jean noir et d'un manteau de même couleur avec de la fourrure sur la capuche. Ce dernier semblait râler contre la serveuse « complètement conne et incapable de faire son boulot correctement. ». Baissant les yeux, Eren vit que l'homme avait son chocolat chaud et sans attendre, il prit son sac et la tasse de thé, faisant attention de ne pas en renverser avant de s'approcher de l'homme. Une fois à ces côtés, il se pencha légèrement, écoutant un moment sa voix grave et sensuelle, froide et colérique en cet instant.

« Hum ! » commença-t-il pour attirer son attention avant de se figer lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui.

Une peau pâle mais parfaite, des cheveux noirs rasés à la base et dont deux mèches étaient séparées par une raie de côté, encadrant son visage, mais aussi et surtout deux yeux acier à la fois envoûtant et intimidant avec ses sourcils froncés et ses paupières à moitiés fermés, lui donnant un air blasé et froid. L'adulte devait avoir la trentaine mais semblait... jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, morveux ? Souffla-t-il en le regardant à peine, plus occuper à pester contre la serveuse.

-Heu... je crois que j'ai votre commande et que vous... »

L'homme tourna la tête vers Eren ou plutôt vers sa tasse et vit le thé noir qu'il avait effectivement commandé. Grognant, il prit la tasse que lui tendait Eren et lui donna son chocolat dont la crème chantilly avait fondu, dommage.

Souriant dans le vide, l'homme ayant détourné son regard vers l'extérieur, Eren se détourna dans le but de retourner à sa place avant de se figer en constatant qu'il y avait d'un, un couple à sa table et de deux, plus de place nul part. Même au bar !

Grimaçant, Eren tourna sur lui-même avant de se stopper devant l'inconnu avec qui la serveuse avait échangé les commandes et sautant d'un pied à l'autre, il se mordit la lèvre, n'osant lui poser la question. Heureusement, l'homme qui prenait sa tasse par le haut afin d'en boire le contenu, remarqua sa présence du coin de l'œil et soupira en reposant sa tasse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore la, gamin ?

-Bah... enfin... Je... on m'a prit ma place et... il y en a nul part ailleurs alors... »

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un regard à la salle pour confirmer les dires du gamin, envoyant rapidement valser l'hypothèse de la technique de drague pourris. Puis, haussant les épaules, l'homme prit une gorgée de son thé tiède en cet instant, claquant sa langue à cela.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

Relevant les yeux à cette question qu'Eren avait murmuré, il eu le malheur de tomber dans ses yeux pers, semblant se noyer dans ses orbes envoûtantes et totalement ouverte sur son âme : un vrai livre ouvert. Lui, en comparaison, restait impassible et froid, ne montrant absolument rien de ses sentiments.

« Si tu veux. » fini-t-il par répondre en détournant le regard tandis qu'Eren le remerciait en s'asseyant devant lui, remarquant au passage le casque de moto poser aux pieds de l'homme.

Prenant sa tasse qui refroidissait dangereusement, Eren en bu une gorgée, savourant le goût du chocolat mélangé à la chantilly fondu, étirant ses lèvres en un petit sourire. Puis, levant les yeux, il regarda l'homme boire son thé toujours en prenant sa tasse par le haut – plutôt étrange et pas pratique pour boire – avant de la reposer, gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Se raclant la gorge, Eren décida d'engager la conversation.

« Vous... vous venez souvent ici ? »

Lui jetant un regard en coin avant de revenir sur la vitre, Eren tiqua à cela mais ne dit rien, chose étrange lorsqu'on savait son caractère. A dire vrai, l'homme en face de lui qui ne semblait pas bien grand en imposait malgré tout. Il dégageait une telle aura de puissance et de supériorité, le tout accompagné de ses yeux qui feraient taire le plus grand des criminels.

« En quoi ça te regarde, merdeux ? Répondit-il enfin d'un ton dur et froid avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Contente-toi de boire ton chocolat et de me foutre la paix. »

Surpris, Eren fronça les sourcils, marmonnant un « C'est bon, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, je t'ai pas insulté que je sache. C'est plutôt lui là. » avant de prendre une gorgé de chocolat. Là, il sursauta lorsque l'homme reposa bruyamment sa tasse dans son socle avant de se lever en attrapant son casque, jetant la monnaie sur la table pour ensuite sortir rapidement du bar.

Le brun le suivit un moment du regard, surprit et se demandant si l'homme l'avait entendu, le regardant, à l'extérieur, s'avancer vers sa moto qu'il enfourcha rapidement, enfilant son casque avant de démarrer en trombe, disparaissant progressivement du champ de vision du jeune lycéen.

* * *

Eren referma sa porte d'entrée derrière lui, soupirant de bien être, heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Là, il se déchaussa tout en laissant glisser son sac le long de son bras pour le porter à la main.

Pénétrant son salon, il fut surpris de découvrir se dernier vide et totalement silencieux. Tournant la tête, il fit le même constat en cuisine. Peut être que Jean n'était tout simplement pas encore rentrée de la bibliothèque ? Quoi que, cette dernière fermait à dix huit heure. Or, il était bientôt dix-neuf heure.

Fronçant les sourcils en s'engouffrant dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre à coucher ainsi qu'à la salle d'eau, le brun se stoppa en entendant la voix de Jean. En fait si, il était rentrée. Ce dernier était au téléphone et parlait joyeusement ave quelqu'un. Levant la main au dessus de la poignée, il se stoppa en entendant le ton mielleux qu'il utilisait. Cela lui rappelait le début de leur couple : Jean utilisait toujours ce ton amoureux pour lui parler, même devant les gens.

Revenant à la réalité en entendant le rire de son petit-ami, il posa sa main sur la poignée, se disant qu'il se faisait des idées. Il avait confiance en Jean.

« Oui~ j'ai hâte ! S'exclama Jean avant de sursauter en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur Eren qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Ouais, heu, je dois te laisser... oui.. bisous. »

Raccrochant rapidement, il sourit à Eren qui posa son sac au pied du lit tout en montant sur ce dernier, rejoignant Jean qui y était allongé. A quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le lycéen lui sourit avant de se baisser pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord chastement avant d'approfondir le baiser, pouffant lorsque les mains de son compagnon vinrent caresser ses côtes du bout des doigts sous son tee-shirt, le chatouillant sans le vouloir. Ce dernier, savant son amant chatouilleux, s'amusait souvent à lui faire le coup, notamment dans ses moments là même si, en l'instant, il avait d'autres idées en tête.

S'écartant, Eren s'allongea à moitié sur Jean qui ne le lâchait plus du regard.

« J'ai des deuves Jean.

-Je me doutes, dit-il en venant parsemer son cou de baisés papillons. Mais tu t'en prendras qu'à toi-même.

-Ah oui ?

-Hm. La prochaine tu traineras pas aussi tard dehors » déclara Jean en venant embrasser son brun, l'obligeant à se mettre sur le dos alors qu'il le chevauchait tout en retirant son haut, replongeant aussitôt sur la bouche de son amant .

Eren ricana mais ne résista pas. Pas que mais, il en avait tout autant envie. Alors, enlevant à son tour son haut, Eren se redressa légèrement, jouant de ses doigts avec la boucle de pantalon du jean de son petit ami qui faisait de même avec lui, difficilement, aucun des deux ne voulant détacher ses lèvres de l'autre.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait tout deux nu, n'ayant pas attendu pour enlever les derniers vêtements qu'ils leur restaient, un sursaut les prit lorsque le téléphone d'Eren s'éleva dans la pièce où grimpait la température comme une fusée au décollage.

Grognant, Eren se détacha de Jean, se mettant sur le ventre pour attraper non sans difficulté son cellulaire toujours dans son pantalon. Là, il décrocha, sursautant avant d'être parcourut d'un long frisson lorsque son amant - qui n'avait guère l'intention d'arrêter - vint caresser son corps nu tout en parsemant son dos de baiser brûlant, descendant toujours plus bas.

« A-allô ?

-Eren ? C'est Connie !

-OuiIIi ! Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit Eren en essayant de se retenir, chose difficile avec Jean à qui il jetait des regards noir ; ce dernier n'en souriait que d'avantage avant de venir malaxer ses fesses, obligeant Eren à plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas gémir.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Connie à l'autre bout du fil qui trouvait le comportement de son ami étrange.

-Oui HI ! »

Eren donna une tape sur la tête de Jean qui s'amusait à mordiller le postérieur de son amant qui, au téléphone, était rouge de honte. Manquerait plus que Connie l'entende faire l'amour avec Jean au téléphone ! La honte ! Alors, éloignant le téléphone tout en mettant sa main dessus pour atténuer le bruit, il se tourna du mieux qu'il put vers Jean qui continuait sa douce et délicieuse torture.

« Putain Jean ! Je suis au tel ! »

Revenant à Connie, ce dernier lui redemanda si tout allait bien, ce à quoi Eren répondit que oui.

« Sinon, pourquoi tu appelles ? demanda Eren, soufflant de soulagement discrètement, heureux que Jean en soit revenu aux douces caresses.

-Je voulais savoir si demain ça te dirais d'aller au resto avec les potes après le lycée, vu qu'on fini à dix-huit heure.

-Ah ouais, heu, ça va pas être possible, avec examen blanc la semaine prochaine, j'ai prévus de réviser, désoler.

-Ha, bon bah, tant pis.

-Vraiment Désol- Haa~ ! »

Plaquant violement sa main sur sa bouche tout en éloignant le téléphone, ignorant Connie qui l'appelait à l'autre bout du fil, inquiet par l'étrange son qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, Eren fusilla Jean du regard qui venait d'enfoncer l'un de ses doigts dans son anus, un sourire amusé et fière aux lèvres.

« Connnnnnnnnaaaa-ah-ard ~, gémit Eren, faisant ricaner Jean avant de revenir à Connie qui ne cessait de l'appeler. J'dois te laisser ! »

Aussitôt qu'il eu dit ça, aussitôt il raccrocha, jetant son tel sur son pantalon par terre avant d'accrocher les draps lorsqu'un second doigts vient rejoindre le premier, gémissant de plus belle et sans retenu cette fois-ci.

 _Note à moi-même,_ pensa Eren sans cesser de gémir _. Ne plus jamais répondre au téléphone quant je fais l'amour avec Jean ! '_

* * *

Une petite reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici ce chapitre deux ! je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai deux chapitre d'avance, donc si vous voulez les lires, vous n'avez plus qu'à le faire savoir !

Merci à toi **Nekoko 3** pour cette review qui m'a d'autant fait plaisir que c'est la seule que j'ai eu... J'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre deux.

 **"Sleon une édtue**

 **de l'Uvinertisé de Cmabrigde,**

 **l'odrre des ltteers dnas un mto n'a pas**

 **d'ipmrotncae, la suele coshe ipmrotnate**

 **est que la pmeirère et la drenèire soeint**

 **à la bnnoe pclae. Le rsete peut êrte dnas un**

 **dsérorde ttoal et vuos puoevz tujoruos**

 **lrie snas porlbème. C'est prace que**

 **le creaveu hmauin ne lit pas chuaqe ltetre**

 **elle-mmêe, mias le mot cmome un tuot."**

 **La peruve.**

Dnoc, Bnone Lucetre !

* * *

Chapitre deux

Eren soupira de plus bel, attrapant sans regarder entre ses doigts la tasse qui, posé sur la table, contenait son chocolat chaud. Devant lui, un cahier était grand ouvert, et ses yeux pers ne cessaient de passer et repasser. Il lisait et relisait sans cesse jusqu'à en connaître chaque phrase sur le bout du doigt. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aimerait. Mais cela était difficile pour plusieurs raison : D'un, il s'agissait de philosophie ! Or, lui et la philo', ça fait deux multiplié par un million ! Ensuite, il ne se trouvait pas chez lui et encore moins à la bibliothèque.

Si il était restait chez lui, il aurait été tenté de profiter d'être seul avec Jean plutôt que de réviser pour son bac blanc qui n'était que dans un jour ! Et à la bibliothèque, il aurait lu tout, sauf son cours, or il tenait à avoir au moins dix à son contrôle. Voilà pourquoi l'idée lui était venu de venir dans le bar. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il était arrivé en début d'après midi, était relativement vide. Mais cela n'avait duré. Du coup, il se retrouvait à essayer de rester concentrer tout en sachant que le bar était plein de chez plein !

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, tout en rapprochant de nouveau sa tasse de ses lèvres, le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire attira son attention. Stoppant donc son geste qui était de reposer sa tasse sur son socle et d'avaler le liquide chaud, le brun releva son regard en face de lui, manquant de s'étouffer en découvrant l'homme de la dernière fois ! Ce dernier était habillé toujours du même manteau, mais ouvert cette fois sur un tee-shirt blanc, d'un pantalon en cuir noir et de bottine tout aussi sombre.

Avalant finalement son chocolat bruyamment, Eren reposa sa tasse tout en regardant ce qu'il faisait - ne souhaitant pas en foutre partout - pour revenir sur l'homme qui posa son casque à terre comme la dernière fois, posant enfin son regard d'un gris acier sur le plus jeune, relevant un sourcil face à son expression faciale plutôt... comique.

« Un problème gamin ? demanda l'homme avant de détourner le regard pour le poser sur la serveuse qui venait vers lui.

-Heu... Bah... »

Eren le regarda passer sa commande : thé noir, avant que ce dernier ne revienne à lui, soupirant tout en glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre, ramenant ses mèches en arrière. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Eren bloqua sur se geste, le regardant faire la bouche entre-ouverte, comme fasciné. Pourtant, le geste n'avait rien d'anodin.

« Il y a de place nul part sauf ici, déclara soudain le plus vieux, ramenant Eren à la réalité qui regarda autour de lui pour confirmer ses dires ; étrangement, cela lui rappeler la dernière fois, sauf que les rôles étaient inversés cette fois. Et puis, tu me dois ça. »

Se tournant vers lui en relevant un sourcil, Eren lâcha un « hein » plutôt agacé qui amusa l'homme en face de lui dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un minuscule sourire qui disparut bien vite mais que mémorisa parfaitement Eren.

« Je t'ai laissé t'asseoir à ma table la dernière fois. »

Eren fronça alors les sourcils en baissant son regard sur son cahier, fusillant sa leçon au lieu de l'inconnu devant lui.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'accepter !

-Pas faux... »

Jetant un regard noir à l'homme qui était occupé à payer la serveuse qui venait de lui apporter sa boisson, Eren baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son cahier, soupirant de désespoir. Décidément, il n'arrivera jamais à apprendre sa leçon. Il n'avait déjà plus envie. Alors, bien qu'étant conscient de sa pénalité, Eren referma son cahier, attirant l'attention de l'homme qui reposa sa tasse sur son socle avant de faire un signe de tête en direction du cahier désormais fermé sur la table du bar.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu révises ? »

Levant les yeux sur l'homme, Eren le vit le fixer, attendant sa réponse.

« Philo... »

Voyant l'expression de l'homme, Eren soupira - encore -

« Je n'aime pas la philosophie. Je suis nul.

-Pourquoi tu révises alors ?

\- " Pourquoi je révise " ? répéta Eren, comme si sa question était stupide. Peut être parce que cela compte coefficient 7 au bac et que j'ai un Bac blanc lundi matin ? »

L'homme pouffa, titillant un peu plus les nerfs du lycéen qui préféra fermer les yeux, buvant au passage une gorgée de son chocolat chaud bientôt fini.

« C'est quoi la leçon que tu révisais ? demanda soudain l'homme, comme si le sujet l'intéressait.

-Heu... Epicure... Lettre à Ménécée...

-Huh, Epicure..., souffla l'homme avant de boire une gorgée de thé en prenant sa tasse par le haut - Eren se demandait d'ailleurs comment il arrivait à boire en tenant la tasse ainsi ! - pour ensuite la reposer et regarder l'extérieur. " Quand on est jeune, il ne faut pas attendre pour philosopher et quand on est vieux, on ne doit pas se lasser de la philosophie, car personne n'est trop jeune ni trop vieux pour prendre soin de son âme. " »

Eren se figea en entendant l'homme dire ses mots qui étaient exactement la première phrase de la lettre à Ménécée. Ce dernier tourna d'ailleurs son regard vers Eren qui haussa un sourcil. L'homme semblait attendre quelque chose. Haussant ses sourcils, Eren fini par sourire en comprenant où voulait en venir l'inconnu.

-Si la philosophie nous procure le bonheur, il en faut pas cesser de philosopher.

-Vraiment ? fit l'homme en prenant une gorgée de thé, lançant un regard à Eren dont ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'amusement.

-Pour Epicure, il ne faut pas cesser de philosopher car il faut pour bien vivre, rester imprégné des vérités philosophiques et aussi les transmettre.

-Ca ce tien.

-C'est pour des raisons différents que le jeune homme et l'homme âgé doivent philosopher.

-Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ces raisons ?

\- Le jeune homme se trouve devant un avenir incertain, il espère et il craint. Il doit donc atteindre cette aphobie que possède déjà l'homme âgé.

-Pourquoi possèdent-il déjà cela ?

-L'homme âgé, si il a « bien vécu » ne craint plus de perdre les biens que jadis, il espérait, car il les possèdent maintenant en sureté dans le magasin de la mémoire : il n'est pas seulement heureux mais bien heureux grâce à la mémoire qui lui permet de puiser dans ses souvenirs heureux.

-Il est bien heureux grâce à des souvenirs ?

\- Revivre en penser le plaisir éprouvé est un nouveau plaisir, expliqua Eren en hochant la tête. Et cette joie que donne le souvenir permet de contre balancer les douleurs du corps, si vive soient-elles. »

L'homme regarda Eren qui fixait l'extérieur d'un air mélancolique, se demandant bizarrement pourquoi, avant de finir son thé.

« Donc, s'exclama-t-il, attirant l'attention d'Eren qui tourna son regard vers lui. Le bonheur est le remède que tout homme cherche ? »

Eren parut surpris par sa phrase avant de sourire de nouveau.

« Quand nous avons le bonheur, nous avons tous puisque nous ne cherchons que le bonheur ; quand nous ne l'avons, nous ne faisons que le rechercher. Il faut donc se donner les moyens d'y parvenir en suivant l'enseignement épicurien... personnellement je trouve ça idiot mais bon. »

Eren regarda ensuite l'homme se lever et prendre son casque. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier parte sans lui adresser ni un regard ni une parole, comme la dernière fois, il fut surpris de le voir se tourner vers lui.

« Tu la connais ta leçon, c'est juste que tu ne sais pas comment réviser. »

Et sur ces mots, il partit sous le regard d'Eren qui, comme la dernière, le suivit du regard jusqu'à ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Nenoko 3 et Guest pour leur commentaire et voici pour vous le chapitre trois !

* * *

Chapitre trois

Eren souffla un coup, serrant les poings sur ses genoux alors qu'il n'osait relever les yeux sur son professeur pour voir l'expression de se dernier lorsqu'il lui rendrait la feuille.

La semaine de bac blanc était enfin passé, et avec elle ses examens, notamment celui de philo. Sur le moment, Eren n'avait jamais était aussi confiant. Après tout, c'était de la philosophie. Pourtant, la méthode de l'homme du bar avait été bénéfique et efficace lors de ses révisions. Il savait ses leçons ! Après, Est-ce que cela lui avait permis d'avoir au moins dix à son bac blanc, il l'espérait de tous son cœur.

« Eren. » appela son professeur, faisant se tendre le jeune brun qui ferma les yeux.

Il entendit le professeur poser sa feuille sur son bureau, remerciant se dernier d'avoir pour principe de ne jamais dire la note et de ne jamais faire de remarque sur son devoir. Le sentant s'éloigner, Eren souffla de nouveau avant d'ouvrir un œil pour voir le dos de ses feuilles. Déjà, il y avait peu de rouge, c'était bon signe, non ? Une nouvelle inspiration et, sans rouvrir l'autre œil, il prit entre ses doigts la copie qu'il retourna, découvrant sa note.

13... 13 ?!

Ouvrant grand les yeux, il rapprocha la copie, comme si il avait halluciné. Mais non, il avait bien treize et c'était bien sa copie. Bordel ! C'était un exploit ! Il allait neiger !

Connie qui, assit à côté de lui, était en pleine dépression suite à son huit catastrophique, se tourna vers lui. Se dernier était plutôt petit et chauve. C'était le genre plein d'énergie dès le matin à faire le con du matin au soir, le tout aider par sa chère et tendre Sasha, brunette qui avait pour surnom : miss patate. Cette dernière ne faisait que manger, tout le temps. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais.

« Eh, Eren, tu as eu combien ? »

Tournant sa feuille en même temps que sa tête, Eren sourit à Connie qui fit les gros yeux en voyant sa note.

« 13.

-Quoi ?! C'est pas possible ! » s'exclama ce dernier en arrachant la feuille des mains de son ami pour regarder de plus près, comme l'avait fait Eren plus tôt.

Sasha, qui était également dans cette classe et qui, comme d'habitude, bouffait quelque chose - des chips en l'occurrence - se tourna vers eux, étant devant, et regarda aussi la note d'Eren, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

Ignorant les remarques et commentaires de ses deux amis, Eren posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, souriant, l'air ailleurs.

 _Faudrait que je pense à le remercier. C'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai eu une si bonne note._

* * *

« Tu as eu 13 à ton bac blanc de philo ?! S'exclama Jean à l'autre bout du fil, ayant du mal à y croire ; il savait son homme nul dans cette matière ! Comment diable avait-il fait ?

-Hm. Moi aussi je suis surpris. »

Sans perdre son sourire, Eren se stoppa devant le bar, ou tout du moi sur le trottoir dans face, regardant se dernier avec hésitation. Détournant un moment le regard tout en écoutant d'une oreille les paroles de Jean au téléphone, Eren sourit d'avantage en découvrant la moto de l'inconnu. Alors, décidé, le brun regarda de chaque côté de la route avant de traverser. Là, et tout en essayant d'être discret, Eren chercha l'homme en regardant depuis l'extérieur. Ce dernier buvait tranquillement ce qu'il devina être du thé dans le fond de la salle, seul.

S'approchant de l'entrée, Eren fini par revenir à son amoureux alors qu'il pénétrait le bar.

« Désolé Jean mais je vais devoir te laisser. Je rentre pas tard, promis.

-Ok. bisous. »

Raccrochant tout en commençant son avancé, Eren se stoppa devant la table de l'homme qui releva le regard avant d'hausser un sourcil en le découvrant. Puis, croisant les bras, il se laissa aller sur son siège tout en désignant la chaise d'en face, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, Eren posa son sac à terre avant de se racler la gorge. Si il était venu ici, c'était pour une chose.

« Hum. Merci. »

L'homme qui venait de reposer sa tasse presque vide sur son socle releva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu me remercie, gamin ?

-Pour m'avoir aider à réviser ma philo', vous savez ? » expliqua Eren, espérant que l'homme en face de lui s'en rappel.

Sans répondre, le plus vieux tendit la main que regarda Eren en fronçant les sourcils. Relevant finalement les yeux, Eren pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, montrant ainsi son interrogation et son incompréhension face au geste, ce qui fit soupirer l'autre homme.

« Ton contrôle, que je vois à quel point j'ai été un bon prof. »

Eren décela facilement l'ironie de sa phrase malgré la neutralité de son expression et de sa voix. Se penchant, il attrapa son sac à dos qu'il posa sur ses genoux, l'ouvrant avant de fouiller pour sortir sa chemise où étaient tous ses cours de philosophie. Là, il sortie sa copie qu'il tendit à l'homme.

Se dernier ne put s'empêcher de regarder le nom du gamin : Eren Jeager. En temps normal, il s'en serait foutu. - tout comme il ne l'aurait pas aidé à réviser ni même permis de s'asseoir avec lui dès leur première rencontre. - mais pourtant, ce gamin...

Soupirant mentalement, Levi lu rapidement les informations avant de découvrir sa note. Acceptable, selon lui. Il parcourut sa copie des yeux, survolant son travail avant de le lui rendre, toujours sans aucune expression.

Eren reprit sa copie, bizarrement anxieux en ce qui concernait le point de vue de l'homme, allait savoir pourquoi. Rangeant sa feuille ainsi que sa chemise dans son sac qu'il referma, relevant aussitôt les yeux lorsque l'homme se mit à parler.

« C'est pas mal. Peux mieux faire, surtout avec ton potentiel. Mais bon, commença-t-il, ignorant le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du plus jeune. C'était quoi ta meilleure note jusqu'à présent en philo ?

-Huit.

-Eh bah. »

Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir en détournant le regard avant de sursauter lorsque l'homme fit racler sa chaise au sol en se levant, casque à la main. Fixant Eren, il vit ce dernier se tortiller sur sa chaise, jetant des regards autour de lui avant de poser ses yeux pers plus qu'envoutant de son point de vue sur lui.

« Vous... Vous appelez comment ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, ce contentant de le fixer avant de commencer à s'éloigner. S'arrêtant à côté de lui, il ne lui adressa aucun regard, juste un mot, avant de partir.

« Levi. »

* * *

Eren inséra la clé dans la serrure avant de froncer les sourcils. La porte était déjà ouverte. Prudent, il la retira et ouvrit doucement la porte. Là, il entendit une voix et un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il refermait derrière lui. Ce n'était que Jean qui était rentré plus tôt. Se déchaussant, Eren se dirigea tout sourire jusqu'à là où se trouvait Jean avant se figer net en entendant les mots de son petit ami.

« Hm… Oui…. Haha ! Tu m'avais manqué en tout cas... Bien sur que non, tu es fou... Eren ? Jeager ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois en contacte avec lui ? Ce n'est qu'un abruti pas fini !

-Un abrutit pas fini hein ? »

Se retournant d'un coup, Jean avait les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Au bout du téléphone, Eren entendit une voix qu'il reconnu entre mille.

« Jean ? Eh bébé ? T'es là ? C'est qui ? »

Eren fixait le téléphone fou de rage et Jean suivit son regard, paniqué.

« Non attend, c'est pas ce que tu crois. » voulut-il se justifier avant qu'Eren n'attrape le téléphone et ne foute en haut parleur, afin d'être sur que Marco entende.

Il était sur d'une chose, Jean n'avait pas dit à Marco qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais lui si.

« Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Eren tout en gardant le téléphone dans sa main, l'éloignant de Jean qui essayait de le reprendre.

-Que ? Eren ?! S'exclama Marco, la joie visible dans sa voix, mais qu'il ignora.

-Rend moi mon tel Eren.

-Je croyais que tu ne parlais plus à Eren depuis le collège ? » fit soudain Marco alors que Jean glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Eren n'en voulait pas à Marco, non. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que jamais Marco n'aurait accepté de sortir avec Jean si il savait que ce dernier était avec lui.

« Jeager, rend moi mon -

-DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU ME TROMPES AVEC MARCO, JEAN ?! Hurla Eren en resserrant sa prise sur le téléphone, repoussant de son autre bras Jean qui tomba assit sur le lit.

-Que ? Comment ça, tu sors avec Eren ? » Demanda Marco à l'autre bout du fil, complètement perdus.

Eren fixait Jean les larmes aux yeux, serrant son poings de libre qu'il amena devant sa bouche, se le mordant de rage.

" Non, tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à battre ! J'me casse ! » cria-t-il avant de jeter le téléphone sur le lit. Là, il prit un sac qui fut suffisant pour y fourrer toutes ses affaires, repoussant à chaque fois Jean qui essayait de le prendre dans ses bras, de s'excuser.

Une fois fait, il mit son sac avec son sac de cours sur ses épaules, mit ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte avec violence, cette dernière venant taper contre le mur derrière elle. Jean avait toujours son téléphone à la main, Marco entendant absolument tout.

« Eren.

-Me. touche. Pas. » siffla-t-il de rage.

Claquant la porte derrière lui, il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Une fois dans la rue, il ne fit pas attention à savoir où il allait. Il voulait simplement s'éloigner, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et la rage dans tout son être.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
